Una Feliz Navidad
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Shizuka jamas creyó que un recuerdo pueda ser tan valioso, pero la sorpresa y compañía de alguien, ara que sus deseos se vuelvan realidad.


_**Ryūhei Tamura**__** es creador de Beelzebub al igual que sus personajes.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una fría noche de diciembre.

Se podía observar a la gente pasar por las calles completamente alegres, disfrutando del día, junto a su familia, junto a sus amigos, juntos….a la persona que amas.

Shizuka se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles, hundida en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de observar el colorido y arreglado lugar, le nieve apenas y había comenzado a caer hace apenas unos pocos minutos.

El frió se hizo un poco más intenso de lo normal, lo cual la llevo a hundir sus delicadas manos en el abrigo que traía puesto. Ella no es la clase de chicas que le gusta arreglarse para la ocasión, solo simplemente estaba mejor vestida que de costumbre.

La razón, un sujeto musculoso del cual ha estado enamorada ya desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, siempre creyó que él jamás sería capaz de entenderla, siempre en medio de las peleas, olvidando todo y corriendo a volverse más fuerte.

No lo culpa, después de todo su admiración por ese hombre raro era entendible, él le demostró lo que era la verdadera fuerza, le mostró la confianza que el ya casi estaba a punto de perder, le enseño a ver hacia delante, a volverse más fuerte para cuidar de sus amigos y entonces una frase llego a su cabeza.

''_Y si nunca hubiera conocido a ese hombre''_

Sin duda una increíble pregunta, ¿cómo sería?, ¿qué haría en estos momentos?, ¿estaría el junto a ella ahora mismo?, quien sabe, solo había posibilidades, pero esas posibilidades fueron suficientes para sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Nunca olvidaría al pequeño Tojo que siempre en su infancia le sacaba una sonrisa, más duro sea el momento él siempre lo hacía, el cómo era uno de los misterios de la vida, solo su presencia bastaba en ese entonces.

Pero y ahora.

Ahora era diferente, alguien que solo se preocupaba por hacerse más fuerte dejando a un lado su vida social, sus amigos y familia… había cambiado.

No pudo evitar entristecerse un poco del solo recordarlo, todos cambian y eso lo sabía de sobra.

Había crecido demasiado rápido, había madurado mucho antes que todos y eso de alguna forma la ponía triste, siempre quiso ser madura pero ahora que lo había logrado no sentía lo mismo que cuando era una niña.

Las cosas fueron diferentes, ambos se separaron y sin darse cuenta ambos formaron su propia vida separados.

El uno de los más fuertes de su escuela, y ella una delegada de clase sumamente madura.

Era dura su vida, siempre lo había sido.

Un viento frió helando su hermoso rostro la hizo ver de cuanto había avanzado, se sorprendió del lugar donde inconscientemente había acabado.

Era un pequeño lugar que cuando era niña solía visitar junto a Tojo para ver los hermosos juguetes que había en ese entonces, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza al ver lo decaído del que antes era un hermoso lugar.

Aun recordaba los buenos y malos momentos que vivió en ese lugar junto a la persona que desde niña había estado enamorada.

Y entonces recordó...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Ne Shizuka mira.- llamo un niño de cabello rojo de complexión delgada.- no te parecen divertidos._

_La pequeña solo corrió hasta ponerse al lado del pequeño y pudo observar el fantástico lugar del que se trataba. Juguetes por todos lados, de todo tipo, desde para el más joven niño hasta para el más grande que aún le gustaran los juguetes._

_Eran tan bellos y hermosos de lo que ellos pudieran llegar a comprar, después de todo solo eran niños._

_-Ohhhhh! Qué lindo.- dijo ella señalando el pequeño oso de felpa que estaba colgado en la vitrina.- me gustaría poder tenerlo._

_Por su parte el joven solo la miro más detenidamente y vio en increíble brillo en sus ojos._

_Sin poder evitarlo y sin que ella se diese cuenta, se dio media vuelta mientras rápidamente metía su mano en su bolsillo y sacaba por lo que parecía ser era dinero._

_Reviso el precio del juguete y pudo darse cuenta que era el dinero exacto para comprarlo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación._

_Eran sus ahorros._

_Sin que ella se diese cuenta, el corrió adentro del local y pidió al hombre que le vendiera el juguete, por otra parte ella solo vio sorprendida como el señor sin malicia en su rostro le tendía el juguete en la mano._

_Vio como el hombre parecía no aceptar el dinero y ante la insistencia del niño al final acepto el dinero correspondiente, pero hubo otra cosa, el señor de casi la tercera edad que claramente era el dueño, fue y tomo un juguete y de la misma insistencia que el niño, se lo dio, cosa que solo pudo ver con felicidad como el niño sonreía con inocencia y por lo que veía con asombro, le dio un abrazo al señor y salió de ahí con rapidez para encontrarse con una sorprendida niña._

_-Ne mira Shizuka, es para ti.- le dijo mientras le tendía con la mano el juguete._

_Con lentitud acerco su mano hasta el juguete y con inocencia lo tomo._

_Olvidando por completo su entorno, tomo a Tojo del brazo y junto con el Oso, le dio un fuerte abrazo a lo que el niño solo quedo sorprendido pero después de unos segundos correspondió de la misma manera._

_-Vaya niño, así que el regalo era para tu novia.- dijo de manera divertido el señor que sin que ellos se diesen cuenta había llegado hacia ellos._

_Ambos no pudieron evitar dejar se abrazarse, separándose con rapidez mientras ambos desviaban la mirada completamente sonrojados._

_-Se equivoca.- dijo Tojo aun sonrojado y por alguna razón eso le dolió un poco a Shizuka._

_-Eso crees.- dijo el hombre divertido mientras se rascaba su pequeña barba blanca._

_Era un hombre de complexión media, casi de la tercera edad tenía el cabello ya blanco haciéndolo ver casi un anciano, además portaba una barba blanca, algo corta pero lo suficiente como para tener problemas a la hora del chocolate caliente._

_-Bueno, vallan y diviértanse que sino tal vez me arrepienta.- dijo el hombre intentando sonar serio, por otra parte Tojo solo tomo nuevamente la mano de Shizuka y se la llevo corriendo.- que amables._

_Y para la sorpresa de Shizuka, vio como al hombre la crecía la barba y comenzaba a ponerse más ancho, eso y el hecho de que sus ropas se volvían rojas. Cuando doblaron la esquina dejo de verlo pero supo que en todo momento estaba riendo._

_-Santa.-murmuro algo cansada._

_Al final ambos tuvieron una excelente navidad y ella jamás le conto lo que vio a Tojo ya que creía que tal vez su mente le jugaba una broma._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tojo.- susurro mientras se acomodaba un poco su abrigo.

-Si.- dijo alguien que se encontraba a su lado, cosa que casi le saca un grito sino fuera porque supo controlarse.

-¿C-cuando llegaste?.- dijo ella sonando un poco nerviosa al no darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Mmmmm apenas, te vi y quise venir a saludar.- dijo mostrando su traje de Santa Claus en una bolsa.

-Ohhh.- dijo recordando que desde hace unos días trabajaba fingiendo ser santa.

-Y bien, no te parece nostálgico el lugar.- dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo recuerdas?.- pregunto algo asombrada.

-El hombre murió poco después de que estuvimos aquí, lo único que me dijeron fue estaba enfermo.- dijo de manera desinteresada pero en sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella, jamás volvió a escuchar de ese hombre, cosa que le parecía algo extraño.

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?.- esa pregunta casi la hace sonrojar, pero recordó que el jamás lo haría con otra intención que no fuese esa.

-Como quiera.- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por la fría noche de navidad, sin decir ni una sola palabra, pareciese que aquel silencio era más confortable que una taza de chocolate o una tarde en la chimenea.

Ella no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, en todo los recuerdos que solo cuando estaba con él podía revivir felizmente, rio por lo bajo al recordar las intensas peleas de nieve que hacían ellos y sus amigos, las tardes divertidas en lo que jugaban, los hermosos atardeceres que siempre veían juntos en el puerto.

Sin duda era dignos recuerdos para inmortalizar.

Sin que se diese cuenta del tiempo en el que estuvo en sus pensamientos, ya habían llegado a su destino, eso fue algo que de alguna forma siempre la hacía ponerse triste.

Del solo pensar que él se iría y nunca volvería era algo que jamás quería que ocurriese.

Lentamente camino hasta llegar a la puerta, queriendo que por una vez en su vida él la detuviese para decirle tan siquiera un adiós o al menos desearle una feliz navidad, ese sería un regalo de navidad que al menos recordaría.

No quería un regalo o que él le declarase su amor eterno, no, no era esa clase de chicas, solo quería su compañía un poco más, sin importar que solo fuesen segundos los que estuviera con él.

_Pero hay veces en que los deseos no se cumplen._

-Shizuka.

_O sí._

Como si de una momia se tratase, giro con dificultad hacia el solo para llevarse una sorpresa aún más grande.

-Tu regalo, creías que lo olvidaría.- dijo tendiéndolo un pequeña caja roja.

Ella aun con el asombro en su rostro, tomo con dificultad aquella pequeña caja del tamaño de una libreta, estaba forrada con papel rojo y una cinta aún más roja, sin perder más tiempo la abrió para ver con asombro un pequeño pero hermoso collar de oro.

Era el mismo que hace unos días se había quedado observándolos a través de una vitrina cerca de donde él trabajaba.

-C-cómo?.- pregunto ella aun incrédula.

-El día en que fuiste a verme al trabajo, vi cómo te quedaste mirándolo por un par de minutos en un local no muy lejos de donde trabajaba, así que fui a hablar con el dueño para ver si me lo vendían. Sabes fue sorprendente que aquel hombre que conocimos de niños se parecía demasiado a aquel al que le compre el colla, además me dijo algo que me extraño un poco.

''_Aún conserva el Oso?''_

-Por alguna razón creo que esa pregunta fue dirigida a ti, dime, alguien o un acosador te sigue a todos lados?.- pregunto algo molesto mientras tronaba los huesos de sus nudillos.

Ella rio, rio como nunca lo había hecho desde que era niña, por otra parte Tojo solo la miro confundido-

-Aun lo conservo.- dijo apenas se tranquilizaba de reír.

-A si?.- pregunto algo incrédulo.

-Después de todo fue la única cosa que me regalaste cuando era niña.- decía mientras su rostro parecía ponerse triste.

-De que hablas, todos los años siempre te he enviado regalos.- dijo sorprendiéndola de gran manera.

-Imposible.- dijo algo molesta.

-No miento, es más, aquel abrigo que usas te lo regale en tu cumpleaños.- dijo señalándolo al abrigo que traía puesto.

-Mientes, uno de mis hermanos me lo regalo.- dijo con un tono que daba a decir que estaba molesta.

-Es cierto, le dije a tu hermano que te lo diera de parte mía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Nee-san.- llamo un niño muy parecido a Tojo.- toma.-dijo entregándole una bolsa._

_-Y esto?.- pregunto confundida y algo alegre de que a su hermano se acordara de que hoy era su cumpleaños._

_-Es un regalo de un admirador.- dijo sonando algo divertido mientras salía corriendo a jugar con sus demás hermanos._

_Dejándola confundida y creyendo que él se había referido a el mismo como su admirador, rió y se dispuso a abrir su regalo, regalo que le fascino._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Eras tú?.- pregunto mientras Tojo asentía.- Y PORQUE DIANTRES NO ME LO DISTE TU MISMO!.

-Porque estaba trabajando, así que le pedí que te lo diera de mi parte.- decía mientras se escudaba con ambas manos.

Por su parte ella solo se le quedo mirando mientras recordaba las incontables veces en la que sus hermanos le daban regalos claramente costoso, se dio una cachetada mental al no pensar de cómo le harían unos simples niños para conseguir esos lujos.

Solo suspiro resignada.

-Quieres pasar?.- pregunto tratando de no tartamudear.

-Eh?.- dijo extrañado.- c-claro.

Y lentamente ambos comenzaron a entrar.

-Por cierto Shizuka.- la llamo.- Feliz navidad.

-Al final no eras tan lerdo.- dijo dejándolo confundido.- Nada cosas mías, pasa.

Al final, ella obtuvo lo que siempre quiso.

Una feliz navidad.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**De verdad que estoy loco, apenas y subo un capítulo de seis mil palabras y ahora escribo un oneshot de poco más de dos mil.**_

_**Soy un loco de la escritura.**_

_**Jajajajajajajaja es que estaba volviendo a leer el manga y vi la escena en la que Shizuka le llevaba un encargo a Tojo, quien estaba trabajando de Santa y bueno al final no me resistir a escribir esto.**_

_**XD.**_

_**Comentarios, preguntas o insultos, pero de preferencia lo último no.**_

_**Se despide TheDarckAngel.**_

_**ByeBye.**_


End file.
